


Way to burn

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom！Tony Mendez, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: What a lovely way to burn





	Way to burn

Napoleon Solo家的小少爷回来了。

人们看见马车在诺大的庄园内进进出出，却并非在外经商的家主忙碌。长子Napoleon方才出海归来，正享受自己的假期。或许天不遂人愿，他同父异母的兄弟就是不愿给他快活，在外出失信三年后终于灰头土脸的回了这个家。

其他的他们再少知道，就连管家Mendez也停止了周末的定时礼拜。当然，他们相信那温顺衷心的仆人是不肯透露任何消息的，他只会摇摇头，让碎发遮住眼睛，再无奈的对你说抱歉。

他是个虔诚的人，偏偏跟随了个放纵叛逆的家族。

少有人知晓Mendez是如何来到Walker家族的，而如今当事者缄口不言，过往的故事似乎注定作了尘灰。这位现在留着胡须与蓬松发型的男人也有过少年模样，商人Walker收留他作自己儿子的书童，他相当机敏，性格又寡言温驯，精明的企业家最喜欢这样的下人。于是他长子Napoleon身后多了瘦长的身影，整日只知道跟在那顽劣子弟到身后无奈又宠溺。

Napoleon Solo不姓Walker。

其中原因是众人皆知的秘密。彼时已褪去年少俊俏的Walker先生，被迫与没落家族的贵族小姐结了婚姻。他不喜欢她，她也对他不屑，棕发的女孩沉浸在宫廷血脉的幻想里，对丈夫种马一般的行为充耳不闻。

直到家中老仆怀抱着一个男婴。

平日端庄的女子像是发了疯，她无由来的妒火焦灼自己的心。宫廷华丽的梦被婴儿的哭啼声击了个粉碎，她看着对自己低头的男人，如同仇视自己的失败一样。好在Napoleon是个聪明的孩子，就连命运也舍得眷顾他。那个不知名的婢女在几星期后死于风寒，而冒出黑发的幼童只喜欢对着名义上的母亲展露笑颜，童稚融化了坚冰，跋扈的女人赐予他自己家族高贵的姓氏，至死也不愿让男孩沾染他父亲的肮脏。

她极其宠爱Napoleon，以至于后来真正孕育的嫡子再难得母亲贫瘠的关爱。

Tony问过Napoleon，你似乎不感激她。

而已成长的男人，五官精致得英俊潇洒的家主，只是继续依偎在对方的胸前，满不在乎的哼哼几声。

不。

他说。

她只是爱她的胜利。

 

“你的面具真有趣。”

笑嘻嘻的女人正准备伸手去揭，微红的脸不知是否已经醉酒，男人不适的向后退，皱起的眉头早预示着自己的不耐。芊芊玉手在空中被截断了动作，派对的主人面对Lawrence家的大小姐露出迷人的笑颜。“来支舞？”他发出邀请，一边将女人向另一边的舞池引。

再只听见女人娇嗔的埋怨，只可惜扑进Napoleon怀中的姿态可算不上美观。

她也听闻过Napoleon同自己管家苟合的谣言，关于越级参与舞会等等疑点。如今却更确信一切只是源自那管家自身逾越的疯狂幻想罢了，不得不说，那双藏在碎发下的眼睛盯着自己的目光确乎有些吓人，像是燃起着难以熄灭的怒火。

可嫉妒又能如何，金发碧眼的尤物沉浸在舞伴体贴的照顾间，丝毫不觉自己的猜想全然偏离了方向。

“他竟然还在忍受那头母猪。”

Walker对着紧紧攒住自己手的管家笑言。

“他还不是为了你。”

Mendez显然情绪不佳，“会痛吗？”可他迅速收整了不满，只是谨慎的触碰August右侧脸颊上的精致面具。

“完全不，”他取下对方微凉的手，像是珍宝般抓紧在手心。随即印上的吻倒是给予Mendez足够脱身的理由，“别担心。”他抬头任由对方蹙眉将手抽走，只是微笑的盯着Tony两侧微红的脸颊。

“比起担心恐怕我的怒火更盛，谢谢这位先生关心了。”

“拜托，我都回来差不多一周了，别告诉我你还在生气。”

两人牵着手一齐踏上二楼，灯光昏暗，August却能够稳稳的搂住Mendez的腰身。“我不在的这些时候哥哥把你宠坏了。”他吻上男人的脖颈，以至于激起一阵微小的战栗。这里的August一改方才处于舞会中心的不耐与冷漠，舔舐对方的动作大胆而放肆。

“不，不。”细节处的挣扎也被拿捏在手心，“不许拒绝我，我三年没尝过你的味道了，Mendez。”

回应的力度让他有刹那惊讶，“是你，”温润的男人被自己摁在桌面上，却还不甘的撕扯着他的棕发，他恶狠狠的说，开口依旧是如幼兽龇牙般不痛不痒的威胁。“你才是那个擅自离开的...！”尾部的不雅词汇被含糊过去了，Mendez趁着怒火与他亲吻，一对唇还是像记忆里的香甜软糯。Walker吻得动情，手上还不忘去解对方的衣扣，随即逃离对方尚还沉浸的缠绵，附身低首含住男人的乳头———

诺大的厅室只听见Mendez受惊的尖叫，然而比起舞池喧嚣还平静许多。见自己未有停止的意思，管家的尖叫变成了低吟，然后是染着潮湿哭腔的求饶，他敏感的乳尖在本该服侍的少爷嘴中被肆意吸吮，舌头甚至弹弄出咕啾水声。埋首于胸前的头猛然对上Tony泛红的眼，“这样会让你开心些吗？”

“你们两位——”

 

三年时间让他变得脆弱了。

纷扰的人们在August名下的派对中狂欢，却对其人少有注意。他与主持家族的兄弟相差甚远，在他原先还停留在这一方土地时，蛮横的个性就已经毁坏了他的名声。人们讨好不了他，就自然同更胜他一筹的兄弟作比对，加之兄弟二人关系不算和睦，平凡的鸟兽便愈加啁哳。

这次归来像是次笑话，家乡人品尝这位往日桀骜少年的落魄模样，如同可怜一只步履趔趄的落水狗，丝毫未觉自己手中的美酒还是拜他所赐。

看他小心翼翼跟随管家的模样，真叫人心疼。

一曲终了，Napoleon停下脚步，丝毫没有再舞一支的意思。他的眼神跟随女人的言语转过去，目送胞弟牵着管家的手踏上台阶。

或许他还没适应家里热闹的环境。

女人作敷衍的解释，抚上Solo胸前的手意味深长。

失陪。

Napoleon躲闪开，向着楼梯方向走去，无比自然的靠近了另一位小巧可人的女士。只留下金发千金在原地愕然。

波本酒在高脚本中摇晃着，来自东德的身影性质缺缺，望见Napoleon逐渐靠近的身型倒是笑的狡黠。“我也时隔两年来到纽约，可不见Solo先生给我举行这种欢迎会。”

“我可不知道你喜欢这个，Gabriella。”男人的姿态少见的放松下来，被唤作Gabriella的德裔透过Napoleon的肩头看见舞池中央不知所措的女孩——正恶狠狠地盯着自己。“老天爷啊，你就不能少给我惹些麻烦？”

“是麻烦找我，Gaby。”他转身从侍者手中再拿过一杯递给对方，“另外你看起来过于无聊了，我只不过给你找些乐子。”“你倒不如在车库里分一辆可爱给我，”女人仰头又空了一杯，Napoleon看着她的眼神多了分担忧，“或者是酒窖里的波本，来者不拒。”

他不急于回应好友直白的索取，移开目光的同时也转了个话题，“德国如何？”女孩面色已然微醺，听见那个问句却是无比不耐的蹙起眼眉，“混蛋老头给我找了个未婚夫。”

“天哪。”Napoleon的感叹不咸不淡。

“是的，天哪，Napoleon，所以我跟他大喊去你妈的，然后想办法来了纽约。”

“真好，你有住处吗？”

“不用，我要去莫斯科。”

“…”

“至少等战争结束，”Napoleon看着金光灿烂的舞池，面色平静得好像自己并非其中一员。“现在不太平。”

“没有太平的时候，Napoleon。”Gaby说罢咯咯笑出来，“他刚刚和你弟弟去楼上了，他们真可爱。”

“哼。”

“能回来总是好事，别挑三拣四的。”

“我要走了。”

“嘿，别生气，我只是说说而已！”

“Mendez会给你安排去莫斯科的行程。”

“哦你也很可爱，牛仔男孩，代我向他问好！”

Teller仰头笑嘻嘻的看Napoleon转身上楼，回过神来又讨了一杯红酒。

“去他妈的十月革命。”

女孩小声的咒骂融化在了流淌的舞曲乐声里。

 

彼时的Mendez已经过了三十，小他九岁的Napoleon再也不是原先稚嫩的孩童。少爷可怜的父母在一次郊游时沉去了海底，只留下丰厚家底给予他同他的兄弟。

就像之前说的，Napoleon Solo十分聪明，家庭教师与父亲的教导足够他接手家族生意。他吃过亏，可很快学会继续前行，他很擅长这个，似乎在出生那一刻起男人就一直在向上攀爬。

男人继承了不少父亲少年时的英气，多出份精致多半源自于那诱惑了老Walker的侍女。他如此出众，Walker的家业在他的操持下风生水起，叫旁人险些忘掉他其实是个野种。

可野种就是野种。

他倒不甚在意，偶尔也只在身边高挑身影相伴时会对此类言语皱眉。说来奇怪，他不满的原因仅仅是一名下人的懊恼。

对方自然不是别人。初见之时Solo才六岁，被牵引着见到了曾经十五岁的毛糙少年，棕发女人指着那人的脸说这是Tony，他以后会陪你念书。Napoleon稚气未脱，只晓得躲在母亲的裙后怯怯的望。对面的少年一副笑容不知该如何发展，屋外August呼喊母亲的声音逐渐响亮，大人索性让两个孩童共处，然后他看着对方摇晃着一头乱糟糟的碎发，朝自己伸手。

“Tony Mendez，我知道你叫，Napoleon。”

Mendez可不仅陪他好好读书。

当然，仅仅是在自己完成了老先生的任务后，长势愈加明显的少年会带着自己去庄园后的海岸旁疯闹。身后总跟着一只讨厌的小鬼，August还未开始学习，练字时透过玻璃窗就可以看到小童与Mendez一齐的身影。这让他有过一段时间的不平，随即却又在August对老管家愤怒至无理的吼叫间消失成齑粉。

他可不是野种。

只比自己小上两岁的异母兄弟，摇晃着稚嫩的身型，试图摆脱Tony环抱腰际的束缚。因为Napoleon的存在，August Walker从未有半分小少爷的模样，那孩子不顾Mendez的拉扯，涨红着脸冲年老的管家大声怒吼，

别让我听见第二次。

他像只愚蠢鲁莽的小狮子，若不是Mendez在身后只怕要扑上前去撕咬一番。

Napoleon不是野种。

事后August被关了禁闭，而负责管教的Mendez站在老爷身前，低头如哀悼一般虔诚的任由对方教训，他那从未获得自己好感的父亲抬眼看见Napoleon藏在门框后的身板，无奈的吐出口浊气，烟草味令身前的年轻人呛咳出声。男人皱眉，带起眼睛四周的沟壑，一张浮肿的脸上再看不出任何过去故事里的迷人，徒留时间的刀痕，将他面上的厌弃刻画的愈发引人不适。

挥摆的手敷衍得叫年轻仆从退下去，Mendez一愣，显然因为这突如其来的原谅而惊讶，蹿出的身影抓紧他的手就向后奔逃，他看着紧抓著自己的少年，暗自惊讶对方的力气已经这么大。

“你应该好好谢谢他。”

见Napoleon的目光已然聚集在自己身上，年长些许的青年又重复了一遍，“先前我不确定那样教导他是否正确，但今天August显然给出了答案。他是你兄弟，就像你是他的一样，你们应该保护彼此，你们拥有彼此。”

他还太小，怎么会懂这么多。

所谓的禁闭未能持续多久，Walker转身让老管家滚回约克郡乡下，August就趁着Mendez送餐的时候在门缝里溜了出来。男孩看着站在Tony身后的兄长，亲昵的神情瞬间褪去颜色。

他还太小呢。

Napoleon盯着那头Solo女士独有的褐色头发不自觉去想。

August的脸色随着拉近的距离变得紧绷起来。

他是你的兄弟，

Napoleon伸手抱住他。再极温柔的感受怀中的小身板由僵硬逐渐放松。

他还太小，可他是他兄弟。

他得————

“来支舞？”

他抓住那只妄图揭开对方伤疤的恶意，在对面前记不住名字的女人微笑的同时抑制自己想要捏碎她不加管教的手的冲动，Solo看着二人像是逆流的鱼，一刻不停的逃离了暴风眼。

他得保护他，

 

“这好歹是为你准备的舞会。”

男人立于门前，玩味的看Mendez惊呼自己的名字，打开另一人已经滑下他臀部的手而紧张的转过身来，找到他们并不难，何况从少年时起这俩人就对书房情有独钟。他亲爱的管家面颊上是无法及时褪去的绯红，歉疚与羞赧正中Napoleon下怀。而舞会的中心，他的兄弟，还站在书桌后，饶是没有半分认错的意思。

“你和那Lawrence的双人舞总算结束了？”August倒是不肯罢休，抬头便将挑衅的话语吐露出口，他现在想起来那女人是Lawrence急于推销的小女儿了，就连Walker也能记住她的名字，这小子还真被她气得不轻。

交锋的时间足够Tony在一旁迅速整理好衣领袖口。年长的男人收尾一般将碎发缕至耳后，殊不知只让面上的潮红全然暴露在他人眼前。“闭嘴，你们两个都是。”Mendez伸手在August唇上点了一下，让那男人乖乖的咽下不满的反驳。“Napoleon说的没错，”他绕过书桌靠近家主，被点名的人笑得像只狡黠的狐狸。Walker看着他们无比契合的交换过一个吻，正要燃起的不平却被接下来的言语轻而易举的驯服。

“我还想去看看Lawrence家的小公主，”Mendez说着，率先走出门外。

“可怜的女孩。”Napoleon对走到自己身边的弟弟感叹。

“我还以为你不喜欢她。”August回答。

“这个当然，”Solo毫不犹豫，“她擅长惹人厌。”

“但是欺侮Walker家族的人，一般都很可怜。”他趴在楼梯栏杆上，欣赏底楼舞厅中那独特的身影。

 

他不知道Tony何时更换了衣物。

加入教会似乎是自己离开后发生的事，August彼时正站在Solo身后百无聊赖的听对方与外贸商无意义的寒暄，余光却被一边身着神父服装的管家兀自吸引。他和那群教徒们站在一起，面上依旧是浅淡柔和的笑意，他或许在想他的主，而Walker已然在想如何撩起这层状似裙摆的布料进而侵犯进去。

不知是否确切，但August切实觉得这幅打扮更衬出Mendez修长的身形来，他觉得嘴唇发干，愈加出格的想象却被一旁的兄长打断。“你觉得呢，August？”他只看见Napoleon扯着嘴角努力保持不自然的微笑，自己却恍惚着连问题为何都不清楚。Walker后知后觉的点头，脑海里依旧是那个人的神父装。“美极了，”他感慨，“不能再好了。”

等到他们一齐送走体型臃肿的商旅，Napoleon才立刻转头看向他，“你什么都没听进去。”

“我不知道你为何还对此抱有期待。”他的幼弟毫无悔意，一口气吞下杯中剩余的陈酿。

“别一直盯着他，”Solo自觉无益，颇为自然的换到下一个话题去。“太显眼了。”

“独占他的感觉一定很好。”

“的确很好，”他接话，“有时候太好了，我几乎不希望你回来。”

“但我现在就在这里。”

“是。”Napoleon说，“你回来了。”

“我们很开心，August。”

他抱抱他，某方面而言，他们的关系相当复杂，他们是杂种与嫡子，是竞争对手，是敌人也是血亲，是从未得到爱的失败品，是意料之外的产物。他们互相憎恨也互相照顾。从另一个角度说，他们就是兄弟而已。

 

教士们是最先离开的。那些戒律清规对于他们而言尤其重要，Walker紧盯门口送别的Mendez，像是蓄势待发的野兽。转身回来的Mendez也没再多做停留，而是径直上了二楼，再无法忍耐的August对一边的兄长耳语，听起来倒是恨得牙痒痒。

“这场灾难也是时候结束了。”他全然展露自己的厌恶。

“哦，没错。”该死的Napoleon自然懂得他的意思，Mendez上楼的身影他自己尽收眼底。“唔，去吧。”他说道，“不过就这一次，当做回家的礼物。”

“终于，”August迈步离开，“有一个像礼物的礼物了。”

Napoleon拿起自己漂亮的玻璃杯，清了清嗓。

 

“哦，Walker少爷。”偌大的房间倒显得几只蜡烛光亮越发微渺，昏暗中他看见那人身形就在不远处。缠绵的欲望胜过对于这生疏称呼的疑惑，他走过去，看见对方放下手，已经帮自己系上了蒙眼的纱布。“Walker少爷，可以帮我解开么？”

他意指身上禁欲的制服，还乖顺的转身拜托August帮助，他照做了，看自己剥开那层虚伪的皮，露出下方象牙白色的肌肤来。

呼吸逐渐粗重，Walker扯下男人衣物上的布条，顺势将他的双手反绑。Mendez发出难抑的痛呼，下一秒便是Walker的呼吸打在他敏感的脖颈，男人用压抑低沉的声音厮磨。

“然后呢，”他特意用自己蓄积的胡茬磨蹭对方，看那羞涩的挣扎与反抗。“你还希望我做什么？”

“做任何你想做的。”

交缠的唇舌还沾染着酒香，他发狠了地噬咬那绵软的薄唇。报复一般在对方的躯壳上点燃自己欲念与妒火，手是星火，躯身就是燃料，那炙热由男人脖颈一路烧着到小腹，叫身前感官敏感的人发出轻声哀鸣。大片裸露的脊背与黑绸构筑成两面矛盾的色彩，他掐上对方从未改变的窄腰，撩起衣摆去抚弄Mendez已然褪去底裤的下身。

指尖捅进去的那一刻他闷声惊喘，而August懊恼的感觉到那洞口湿润松软，自己还未尝前菜，对方却擅做主张地进入正题。带着这幼稚的忿然更进一步的深入男人的幽深，明知已成徒劳，可无碍他倔强的再走一遍。

三年时间说长不长，说短不短，正好让二人交合的动作变得生涩的同时还拉扯着几缕默契。历练得粗糙了的手指在男人狭窄的甬道里行进，凭记忆中的片段来摸索让对方失控战栗的地带。他感到Mendez的渴求，也感到男人异常体贴的忍耐。绵软的气音断断续续，磨蹭自己的动作也是微小又拘谨的，“呜…”Mendez在他身下发出细声嘟哝，告诉他的少爷这过程已经足够了。

August也同意。

他在如何摆放Mendez时停顿了片刻，又索性粗鲁的叫他跪趴在地面，如此一来被束缚的双手也不至于不适。开拓得松软的穴口在吞下男人勃起的性器顶端时依旧耗费了一些时间，他听着Mendez漏出小段困兽般的嘶声，偏瘦的身体在被进入后的片刻便没停止过颤栗。他突然意识到自己真的离开太久，以至于直到真正的契合之时，方才聚回一种失落多时的感受，像是第一次被接纳，像是过往的每一次宽容与许诺。

Mendez不免催促的呻吟将他拉回来，湿热紧致的肉穴吃着他的阴茎，甚至还不满的主动求索。这样的姿态实在不适合慢热的亲昵，好在August Walker也无意多做温存。他提起那人的腰肢，狠狠的顶撞进去，紧密的小穴一时未做好粗暴的准备，Mendez变调的尖叫就是做好的证明。但他并不准备停下，逐渐黏稠的低吟喘息说明了这多么受用。

水液不可抑止的满溢出来，沾湿男人下身的毛发。他看不见对方的神情，只懂得大开的穴口是怎样吸吮取悦自己的。那一圈软肉紧紧地包裹上来，叫人透不过气，被开放得淫荡的人翘起屁股等待更凶猛的操干，他就给他更凶猛的。粗大的肉柱快速的抽插那具肉身，撞击出声音响亮而放浪，August附身下去，手指套弄着Mendez同样勃起的性器，前后夹击而来的快感让他的神父迷乱的抽泣哭叫出来。“Tony，”他呼唤对方的名字，语调神秘低沉的如同巫师颂念自己咒文。“你为之祷告的上帝，知道你其实这样放荡么？”他撸动的愈发快起来，紧接着就让Mendez在自己怀中失声高潮。

他的大腿被操弄得发软，在被撩拨着强制射精后更是身体全靠Walker支撑着不倒下。那过分嚣张的肉棒把Tony填得满满当当，加上Walker每一次几乎全然抽出再一并插入的动作，足够将这可怜的男人搅弄成Walker独有的荡妇。他将他放到在地面，贴着毛毯又开始新一轮操干，Mendez随着自己动作乖顺的发出呜呜鸣声，大张的腿也任由那阴茎进出随心，操出的水发出噗嗤的鼓噪声响，足够让任何听见的人红了脸颊。

身后传来木门打开的吱呀，终是抽身出来的Solo将脱下的里衣随意丢在地面。他似乎没看见 August的动作，径直走到Mendez一边去抚弄他汗湿的面颊。“呜嗯…Napoleon…哈啊！”尽管眼睛被蒙上，似乎并不妨碍Tony熟稔的呼唤家主的名字。后方的小少爷陡然加快了动作，操干出一系列旖旎的水声与情色浪叫来。

“他不擅长这个。”Napoleon奖励一般轻吻Tony的眼睛，对着August做出这番评价，见对方不解，他又浅笑着补充，“这样的话他不好发力，否则他可比现在要凶得多。”Walker心下必定了然这话中的含义，对于这突然而来的炫耀自己也只能默默咽下，一边愈加努力地加紧挺动的频率，去听Mendez哭喊淫叫来消解自己的火。

一边的Napoleon自然不会就这样罢休，他拍拍男人的脸颊，把住自己硬挺的性器在那一双薄唇上点画。Mendez立刻会过意来，极尽乖巧的张口含住那龟头，伸出舌头去吸吮的动作如同贪嘴孩童。Napoleon扳住他的下巴，保证对方一心一意的用嘴服侍自己这里同样凶猛的阴茎。这夺取注意的方法实在过分，August毫不留情的顶入对方最深处的敏感带，快感由脊椎如电流冲击上Mendez的大脑，吞吃进两只阴茎的身体反射性的抽搐痉挛，夹紧了Walker的阴茎险些便榨出侵略者的精液来。

“乖孩子。”Napoleon把手掌塞进男人蓬松的黑发里。每一次August粗暴的撞击都能让自己的阴茎深入进Mendez紧致敏感的咽喉，他知道口腔不可控的收紧对于Tony而言并不是什么愉快的体会，依旧，这实在不失为难得的销魂体验。“唔…唔嗯…So…”唤着名字的家主看着被操到失神的管家喷吐出不连贯的白浊，点滴溅在自己膝盖之上。

这场三人间的交媾已经让负责承受的Mendez泛起一层粉红，Napoleon伸手解开对方蒙眼的纱布，收获爱人琉璃似的焦棕眼瞳。他的眉眼弯弯，一副欣然模样反倒加重了他淫糜的一面。“唔！呜呜呜…嗯！”填满口腔的阴茎捣碎了本来的呻吟，由穴口那处而来的啪啪声响没有半分收敛的意向。Solo蹙眉的同时揪住了Mendez的头发，心中不乏责怪对方某些时候过分的纵容，接着也快速激烈的操干男人一双好看的薄唇，以至于最后也红肿起来。

August似乎更先一步，因为早在自己释放前Mendez就又开始瑟缩着战栗，Napoleon将自己的阴茎抽出来，随着嘴唇的挽留拔出一声啵的声响。他当着Mendez湿漉漉的眼睛开始套弄自己的阴茎，最终全部射在Mendez乖顺等待着的面颊上。那边的August还脱力着，兄长抢占先机地将晕过去的人捞进自己怀中。就在搂入腿上时还有粘稠的精液由他熟透了的后穴里流出来，Walker似乎意识到Napoleon的动作，撑起身子也不知道是不是要争抢过来，孰知本该睡着的男人又伸手过去安抚，分明身体虚软还依旧扭头在August的脸色烙下个吻来。

“下次吧，”他倒回Napoleon的怀里，真切的笑道。

Tbc

 

“我不同意。”

“什么？”

“不同意，Gaby去莫斯科。就这件事上，Walker家族不会帮助她。”

“什么？Tony，这是…”

“这是一场国家的革命，而另一边是你的朋友。不，太危险了，我不会同意在这种情况下让Gaby贸然行动。”

“那是Illya，她是为Illya而去的，你清楚。”

“我当然知道，所以我更加不允许。”

“如果是我呢，Tony。如果是我在莫斯科，你会去吗？”

Mendez放下手中的书，在这场逐渐不快的争辩中第一次面对Napoleon的目光。

“我当然会去，问题是，你希望我去吗？”

 

【没有下集的下集预告】


End file.
